Been Around The Planets
by phasha18
Summary: AU: Kali Dex was sent through the rings of the ancestors from Sateda to Earth on a fluke in 1998, adopted by Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter she's the reason the search for a way to Atlantis was approved. -Ch 4 edited-
1. Chapter 01: Playing With Fire

**Disclaimer:** _I don't know or own any of the cast/characters of the Stargate franchise. I do own characters that you don't recognise._

 **Authors note:** __ _This story contains multiple episodes, it is AU in that Ronon Dex doesn't have a sister that we know of. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter don't have a daughter. The character of Kali Dex (Carter-O'Neill) was created solely for the purpose of this story._

 **Title: SGA:** _Been Around The Planets_

 **Chapter 01:** _Playing With Fire_

As Stargate Command readied themselves to send an expedition team to the Pegasus Galaxy, more specifically to Atlantis. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill were having a minor disagreement with their adoptive daughter Kali. Kali had come to them at the age of fifteen from a planet called Sateda, her older brother had sent her through the Stargate to the planet that was unknown to them.

"You are not going," Brig Gen. Jack O'Neill (Jack) said in the sternest voice that he could muster against the 24 year old.

"You're talking about sending an expedition team to the galaxy I grew up in. How can you not allow me to go?" Kali questioned calmly, she knew that if she lost her temper than they definitely wouldn't allow for her to go. "Mom, you know I can handle myself,"

"I know you can handle yourself, and that's not what scares me," Lt Col. Samantha Carter (Sam) sighed looking at the young woman standing in front of her. "You're a bright girl, brighter and stronger than most your age,"

"Then let me go, I'll be okay. Trust me," Kali said looking between the pair of them as they exchanged looks. "I need to know if he's alive or dead either way I don't care." she added closing her eyes. "Mom, dad you're my best-friends but I have to do this,"

"Fine, but you must do everything that Doctor Elizabeth Weir tells you," Jack told her, he wasn't happy with the situation. "And I do mean everything,"

"I know dad, I know," she rolled her eyes as Sam walked over and hugged her. "I have to find him,"

"Just be careful please," Sam told her, as she stepped back but not before Kali wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I will be, look after Alia for me,"

In the Gate room Dr Weir was standing waiting with Doctor's McKay, Zelenka and Major Sheppard and various other teams members waiting for the final people to walk into the room. Kali had obtained the rank of Captain, in the military the youngest person to do so just after she had turned twenty-four. All the officers that she had been under had recommended the advancement early on after seeing how capable she was in and off the field.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Doctor Weir," Kali nodded standing beside the older woman. "Had to do some convincing,"

"That's understandable," Dr Weir told her before she walked in front of the expedition team and spoke to them.

A few moments later and the gate had been activated and they were on their way to Atlantis.

*flash back*

 _Sateda, 1998_

 _Ronon Dex stood near the DHD and quickly punched in some random address that he didn't know where it would take his younger sister. She stood looking between him, the wraith and Melena, not wanting to leave Melena and Ronon but having no other choice. As soon as the gate opened a strange looking device came through (known now as a MALP) and a voice came through._

 _'Who are you?' the voice questioned._

 _'My name is Kali Dex, and...' she answered quietly looking to her brother before there was gunshots and Melena was killed by the wraith._

 _'Let her through or she'll end up dead,' Ronon said angrily as he fought the wraith in an explosion._

 _'Follow the MALP,' the voice said and then upon seeing the confused look upon Kali's face explained. 'the thing that you're talking to right now,'_

*end flash back*

Major John Sheppard placed his hand on the young girls shoulder and ushered her through. He knew a little about her background and why she was so eager to go. Doctor McKay didn't understand how the young girl was a Captain in the military and also as intelligent as she was. He believed that she really was the daughter of Lt. Col Samantha Carter.

Almost a month later and the expedition team had a new member, Athosian Teyla Emmagan. Kali could tell that there was more than one reason that Teyla had joined the expedition. John stood with Kali looking out at the sea of Atlantis.

"Major Sheppard if I may be blunt," Kali said looking at the slightly taller man as she spoke.

"Well not being blunt isn't exactly your strength now is it? Go ahead," John answered, rolling his eyes at the young girl before she started to speak again.

"You know you're the reason that Teyla joined the Expedition, or well at least one of the reasons," Kali smirked at him before she walked back into the complex and to the mess hall.

"Wait up," John spun around and quickly followed her to the mess hall placing his hand on her shoulder. "How do you know this?"

"I'm a girl, and it's obvious," she laughed at him before she walked away again and over to Teyla before sitting down next to her. "Hi Teyla," she smiled at the older woman.

"Kali, what are you doing?" Teyla questioned upon seeing what she believed to be a mischief grin.

"Just talking to Sheppard," Kali answered dismissively as she tapped her fingers on the table.

Doctors McKay and Zelenka were arguing over the best way to get the Atlantis up and running the way that the ancients had as they kept discovering new sections. In a way they were like small children who couldn't get their way and just had to disagree about it.

"Rodney!" John scolded, in an almost laughable tone as both men stopped and looked at him. "Couldn't you do that elsewhere?"

"Where would you suggest?" Rodney questioned, as he scratched his head and then realised that everyone was staring at them.

"Your lab," the two women told him almost instantly before they went back to their conversation.

When the expedition team had been in Atlantis for several months with no contact to Earth, they encountered a rather large problem with the Wraith. They had decided that the Earth would be their next feeding ground as it had millions upon millions of people living on it.

"What do you mean that the wraith are approaching?" Dr Weir questioned the personnel that she had gathered in front of her as they stood in the meeting hall. In the meeting hall she had: Doctor's McKay, Zelenka, Beckett and military personnel Maj Sheppard, Sargent. Bates, Cap Carter-O'Neill, Lt Ford and various other people.

"We detected them on the new system that we discovered," Kali said before Doctor Radek Zelenka cut her off.

"Long Range Sensors,"

"When did those come online? and how come we're only discovering this now?" Doctor Weir queried looking at both Zelenka and Kali.

"It only just came online." both of them answered at the same time.

The team looked at each and discussed what the next plan of action was. Doctor Weir questioned whether they would be able to save all the Ancients data that they had translated thus far. After McKay had compressed all the data into a file to send to Stargate Command they had enough room to save personal message. Kali's message was to her parents.

"Mom, dad, we still haven't found my brother but we have rather large problem. Remember what I told you when I arrived? Well they're coming to Atlantis and we need help," Kali paused and looked directly at the camera and then at Lt Ford. "Do you mind?" although she liked the Lieutenant he annoyed her.

"Do your parents have clearance?" Lt Ford questioned looking at her, she couldn't believe he just asked her that.

"My parents are the ones who allowed for this expedition in the first place. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." Kali took a deep breathe and glared at him.

"Sorry Mom, the lieutenant decided to question your clearance," she continued and finished off her message hoping that they would understand just how dire the situation had grown.

After all the messages had been recorded McKay condensed them and managed to send them through the Stargate after they had evacuated to a back up location. They were unsure of whether the message had gotten through until the Gate was activated and the IDC for Earth was sent through. A few hours later and a team from the SGC had been sent, and a new person put in charge of military personnel.

"Sheppard, I don't like him at all," Kali muttered as she watched from the balcony with Teyla and John before they walked down the main stairs. 'I really don't like him,' she thought to herself before she caught herself laughing at the way that Colonel Everett spoke. "Sorry, just remembered something my mother once told me," she covered as John raised an eyebrow at her.

"Colonel Dillon Everett, United State Marine Corps," he paused briefly causing Elizabeth Weir to speak but before she could get anything out he spoke again. "General O'Neill sends his compliments on a job well done," Colonel Everett went on and on and the young girl could not take it any-more.

"Colonel Everett," Kali stepped up in front of him, she wasn't about to let him take control of their home. "Would you kindly shut the hell up and let Doctor Weir speak," she almost yelled in his face but controlled herself and said it calmly instead. "I'm sorry I need to do something," she said before walking away from the gate room and almost dragging McKay with her.

"What? Why? How?" McKay started questioning as he tripped over his own feet.

"Shut up McKay, is there anyway that we can rig up our computers to the ZPM in order to send an email or some kind of communication that won't require dialling the gate?"

"I don't know maybe, it's a possibility," McKay answered, still unclear of what exactly what they were doing.

"Just work with me," Kali said as she started to try and hook up something that might work.

"Captain Carter-O'Neill," a voice said over the base. "Kali Carter-O'Neill come in,"

"Mom?" Kali questioned, looking towards McKay and then realising that it was Samantha's voice. "We need your help, the message I sent...it was the truth, they're coming to Atlantis,"

"That's why Colonel Everett was sent and why Colonel Caldwell is on his way in the Daedalus,"

"I understand that mother, but Colonel Everett isn't listening to Doctor Weir. I haven't told him who I am yet. Will you, and tell him to, oh I don't know listen to what I have to say," Kali said, she needed the older man to understand what was at stake and it was as though he had no idea.


	2. Chapter 02: Family Reunion

**Chapter 02:** _Family Reunion_

A few months later and things had changed they hadn't seen the wraith in a few weeks and had managed to stumble across an unknown planet as they searched for Lt Ford who had become addicted to the wraith enzyme. Major Sheppard had become Lt Colonel and Doctor Carson Beckett had temporarily joined his team. Atlantis had gained a new team under the command of a Major Evan Lorne.

"Doctor Weir, permission to take Captain Carter-O'Neill to the planet," Major Lorne requested looking directly at her as he spoke. "Colonel Sheppard has requested her and the Doc,"

"Why?" Elizabeth questioned looking to him before she looked away for a moment. "John," she questioned into her communication device.

'Elizabeth,'

"Why do you want Carson and Kali?"

'She knows why, as for Carson we have a situation that requires a doctor,' John paused before he continued and told her exactly why. By that time Major Lorne had already taken them both through the gate.

"Just be careful,"

On the other side of the gate Lt Col Sheppard was waiting for Major Evan Lorne, Doctor Carson Beckett and Captain Carter-O'Neill. She knew exactly why he had asked for her, as did Major Lorne as he had been informed by both Lt Col Sheppard and Brig Gen O'Neill.

"You know you will have to convince him of who you are," John told her as soon as they were through. "This way, and Doc don't do anything until she talks to him,"

"I know John, I know," Kali replied looking around as she followed close behind aiming her weapon into the open so as not to be surprised by anything.

"Excuse me?" Carson questioned, uncertain as to why he was there.

"Doc, there's a man we need you to operate on before we can take him to Atlantis with us." John told him as they came to a stop and he motioned for them to move through the rocks. "He and Teyla are in the cave."

"Ronon, it's your little sister," Kali said as she walked through the rocks into the cave. She had handed her weapons to them before she entered.

"Kali?" Teyla questioned, as she didn't know the entire story of the young Satedan.

"Teyla, I'm Satedan. I was born on Sateda. Ronon Dex is my older brother," she answered as she walked straight up to the tall dread-locked man standing with Teyla at gunpoint. "Put the gun down,"

"No, how do I know you're who you say you are?" Ronon asked looking down at the young girl before he looked towards Sheppard, Lorne and Beckett.

Kali took off her military jacket to reveal a scar that spread down her left arm. "You gave me this scar when I was 12, we were practising the moves that our grandfather taught you," she said as she showed him exactly where the scar was hoping that he would realise that she was telling the truth.

"Little sister," Ronon said as he slowly lowered his gun and moved to give the young girl a hug. "I thought I lost you forever,"

"Well you didn't, and you won't. Now sit your ass down and let Doctor Beckett examine you," Kali said with a small laugh as she hugged him back. "The Colonel tells me that you're a runner,"

"Can you get it out?" Ronon questioned as Kali motioned for Doctor Beckett to come in with his medical equipment.

"Aye, let me see," Carson said as he held one of the ancients devices and scanned Ronon to see exactly where it was. "You didn't try to remove this yourself did you?"

"Yeah, I tried once with a mirror. Couldn't quite reach. Most of it's from two different doctors." Ronon answered causing Teyla and Kali to look at one another.

"The wraith did this to him, it's a tracking device." Kali paused remembering the stories that she'd heard as a child. "Those who are strong are chosen to be set free after being implanted by the device,"

"They can track us anywhere and soon they will be here,"

"Doc you better hurry,"

Carson knew what he had to do but wasn't quite sure if it would work or not. He looked at Ronon and then at the two women. Something about him had changed in the last eight years since she had seen him.

After a couple of minutes and Carson had removed the tracking device handing it to Kali to look at and disable so that the the wraith would be unable to track him back to Atlantis. Ronon could not believe that his sister had found him nor that she was part of a military, a life he had not wanted her to live. Next thing they knew they were on the way back to Atlantis.

"Why?" he questioned, looking at her as they walked into the gate room from the planet. "Why come back?"

"What sort of question is that, you're my brother and a part of me was missing," she answered, looking at him before she looked at Doctor Weir whom was waiting for the team.

"What happened? Was it Lieutenant Ford?" Doctor Weir questioned, looking at John, Evan, and the rest of the team.

"It's a long story, and yes it was Ford but not the Ford that we know." John told her as he looked at Elizabeth and then at Kali. "And Kali has something to say,"

"Elizabeth, this is Ronon Dex. He's my older brother and a Specialist in the Satedan military. Yes I was born in the Pegasus Galaxy..." she paused as all eyes fell upon her. "Why do you think I know so much about it? Sateda was my home planet. Colonel Carter and General O'Neill adopted me when I walked through the gate that you, Ronon sent me through,"

"Apparently it was only a one off when the SGC tried to dial back in they couldn't establish a connection so she was stuck on Earth," John told them, he knew a little about her history after having multiple talks with her. "Anything else?"

"I came through the ancestral rings when I was 15, before Ronon became a runner for the wraith. I was just as surprised as the rest of you. What you don't know is the scars that I have, the ones that Doctor Beckett has often questioned me about, they came from him...we used to spar as kids, I was the only girl that would even attempt to try," Kali said, it explained the few scars that she had gained before she was sent to Earth.

After a few months and Ronon was a part of the SG AR1 team he had replaced Lt Ford. Kali had gone between going with Evan's team and with John's. As neither team knew who would need her most. More often than not she went with John's team as she was able to get Ronon to think straight and not fire his weapon.

"Ronon listen to me!" Teyla exclaimed as they ran upon a wee bit of trouble. "Stop! Kali your assistance would be great right about now,"

"Give me a moment!" Kali yelled back, she had to figure out how to stop what was happening to her brother without endangering the rest of the team. "Ronon, stop. I know you can hear me,"

"You're not talking to Ronon," Ronon said, causing everyone to look at him and then at McKay.

"Don't look at McKay. Yes I know he's had another being inside him, but as has Elizabeth and Sheppard," Kali said taking a deep breath as she had another look at the statistics on her pad. "Just how did this happen?" she questioned as she realised what had happened. "Wait, this is nothing like what happened to McKay, Elizabeth and Sheppard,"

"Why not?" John questioned, and then looked at McKay who had a rather similar look of confusion on his face.

"Because, just because." Kali stopped talking to them and then started with Ronon again. "Ronon, listen to me. You have to stay in control,"

"Kali help me," Ronon said, this time the entire team knew they were talking to Ronon as he would only ever ask her to do the helping.

"I'm trying, just stay in control it's your body," she told him, Teyla looked a little puzzled and then started to realise what was going on.

"Kali is whatever is happening to Ronon happening because of what he's holding?" Teyla questioned, causing McKay to pick up one of the scanners and point it towards Ronon.

McKay scanned Ronon whilst he looked at the ancient scanner, Kali looked over the statistics that kept changing on her pad. Neither could work out just how the apparition had entered his body as they hadn't seen any flashes of light or convulsions. 

"This, this is rather puzzling," McKay said as he looked at the results on the scanner. "I don't know what I'm even looking at,"

"What do you mean you don't know?" John questioned looking at him, as it was the first time that he had admitted defeat.

"Teyla's right, I'm getting weird readings coming off of that thing," Kali said as she showed McKay the readings that she had and looked at the scanner. "One of those life forces is Ronon's the other is coming from that thing," she pointed to the oddly shaped device that Ronon was aiming at them.

"How weird?" Sheppard and Teyla questioned moving slowly as they noticed that Ronon followed them when they moved.

"Very, just don't touch that with your bare hands. Ronon, you have to trust me on this," McKay said, even though he wasn't certain exactly how they would help him.

Whatever it was that had a hold of Ronon was still trying to take control of his body and shoot them. McKay headed back to the village with Teyla to see what it was that Ronon was holding to see if the villagers could shed some light on it.

"Colonel Sheppard, has something gone wrong?" Elizabeth's voice sounded in his ear as they were contacted through the Stargate.

"Elizabeth we have a slight delay, and you might want to send Lorne's team," John responded looking to Kali to give a little more information on what they were dealing with.

"It seems as though some of the artefacts on this planet are shall we say possessed and picking them up leads to trouble," Kali said pausing to look at Ronon and then at John. "Before you ask it wasn't Doctor McKay that got himself in trouble. From what I can gather all you have to do is touch one of the artefacts and it takes over,"

'Rodney, Teyla don't touch anything,' John said into his comm as Elizabeth got ready to send another team through the gate.

"John, I'm sending Lorne's team in now," Elizabeth paused before she realised what Kali had said to her. "What do you mean it wasn't Rodney this time?" she questioned, it was rare for Rodney not to be the one touching things.

"Well to be honest, we don't really know how it happened. Can we get into this later?" John questioned, as Evan and his team arrived through the gate.

Evan looked at John and then at Ronon and Kali as the rest of his team circled them and had their weapons aimed at Ronon. Kali looked to them and shook her head at Evan.

"Evan, tell your men to stand down," John said, as the young girl continued to go over the information that she was still gathering from all the equipment that they were using.

"We have to some how get that, whatever it is away from him and into one of the containers," she paused before she continued to speak. "Might I add, without touching it at all. Ronon, I know you can hear me and this is going to hurt," she took a deep breath and aimed her wooden katana at the object and his hand.

"What are you doing?" John hissed looking at the young girl as she swung the katana at Ronon hoping that it would work.

"Trying to get the grip to loosen, what does it look like?" Kali needed to concentrate if she was to hit Ronon's hand at the correct angle in order for him to drop the weapon.

Ronon seemed to be the most protective over Teyla and Kali, not caring as much about John and Rodney, but still caring enough to get them out of trouble.


	3. Chapter 03: Changes in Command

**Chapter 03:** _Changes in Command_

A couple of months later and Rodney had been investigating the lower tunnels of Atlantis and found an Ancients lab and been struck by what looked like a lightening and become super intelligent, and not everyone found that to be of their likings. It soon became apparent, after Elizabeth had done some research that if Rodney didn't ascend soon he would die, once he found that out he started being nice to everyone, which was a little more creepy.

"McKay you heal those scars on my being and I hurt you, seriously hurt you. They are a part of who I am, they may be the past but they are reminders of everything I went through before I went to earth," Kali was seriously annoyed with him, she'd heard that he had healed her brothers scars from the years that the wraith had done to him.

"But I," Rodney started to say, Kali glared at him, she didn't want to hear his excuses. 

"Rodney shut it, I will deck you and I don't care what you have to say about it," Kali hissed, before she walked off and dragged Ronon with her, she needed someone to spar with that would give her just as much as she would give them.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth questioned, as the siblings walked past her and headed towards the gym.

"The gym, Rodney is getting me very frustrated right now and I need to hit something...and Ronon is the best thing for me to hit," Kali stated, Elizabeth wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, she had yet to see the two siblings fight.

"This could go for hours," Ronon said, he remembered the sparring that they did when they were children and that their parents used to have to step in between them. "She may be younger but she's strong,"

An hour into the spar and neither Kali nor Ronon were showing signs of slowing down, in-fact they both seemed to be enjoying it. Ronon got tired of fighting John quickly as the older man often landed on his back, while each time he lunged at her, she was effectively able to dodge him, occasionally jumping over his limbs.

"They're not going to stop any time soon," John stated, he had been watching them for the last hour and it was quite the sight.

"Why haven't you stepped in?" Elizabeth questioned, watching as Kali grabbed Ronon's arm as he swung at her, and flipped him over on to his back.

"Because she can do that to him," he motioned, glancing at Elizabeth as he spoke. "He's twice her size, and her brother!"

"Did you want something?" Kali questioned, not moving her eyes from Ronon as he stood up and she went to deliver a roundhouse kick to him but before she could he grabbed her leg and flipped her over her hands landing on the ground and she kicked him again.

Weeks later and they were faced with the Asurans/Replicators, they had sunk the city to the bottom of the ocean – Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth and Rodney were in the control tower while Kali was in the chair room with John helping to monitor the systems. They were about to attempt to fly the city, as it was a space ship. The ship was in the air and the shield was being raised but not before the beam hit the control tower.

"Where's Ronon?" Kali and John had raced up the stairs as fast as they could. "Ronon!" Kali called, running up the next flight of stairs behind John.

"Get this man to the infirmary," John ordered, Ronon had a large piece of glass sticking out of his shoulder.

In the infirmary Ronon was yelling at the young doctor attending to him, now he wanted the glass out of his shoulder. "Just pull it out!"

"Ronon, they can't just pull it out," Kali sighed, before she wanted to knock him out so that they could do it. "Look keep your ass in that bed until they can get it out,"

Soon Kali's adoptive mother Samantha Carter was in charge of Atlantis, as Elizabeth had disappeared after the run in with the replicators. Her run in had been reported as a death on Earth, while on Atlantis it was decided that she was MIA until otherwise stated. Doctor Carson Beckett had been killed. Kali and Ronon attended John's father's funeral with him.

A short while later and Teyla had been taken by Michael Kenmore a Wraith Hybrid that they met years earlier, and had helped in essentially creating. The entire situation made Kali a little scared for her own child, that no one was aware that she had. She had stayed in Atlantis on more than one occasion to help in the control room when Radek and Rodney were unavailable. Once they were all back in Atlantis Kali had strict words for her brother and that was not to do anything stupid again.

"Colonel Carter what's going on?" John questioned as he saw Kali standing talking to Samantha. He didn't like being out of the loop.

"John, this is a private matter," Kali said looking at him before she went back to speaking with her mother. "Mom, I already made up my mind, I'm heading back to earth. I have some things to sort out," it was at this point Ronon walked passed them and grabbed John and dragged him to the training room.

"You can't go, not when we're in the middle of a crisis with them," Samantha said staring at the young woman. "Who gave you permission to return to Earth?"

"Dad did, Mom I know you don't like him going over your head but this has to do with me and the fact that my ex is trying to gain custody," she paused looking around, the only person on the base who knew that she had someone other than herself to look after was John. Her own brother, Ronon, had no idea that she had a child.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Samantha questioned looking at her, as John walked back towards them with Ronon in tow.

"What's going on?" John questioned, having over heard part of the conversation as they had walked away.

"I'm going back to Earth. I have some things I need to take care of," Kali paused looking at the three of them. "Mom, dad requested that either Ronon or John return with me," that was one thing that she had neglected to say.

"No, we don't know when the wraith will appear next," Samantha said looking at her before Mr Richard Woolsey was beamed down from the Daedalus. "Mr Woolsey,"

It turned out the Mr Richard Woolsey, had returned to Atlantis to send Lt. Col Samantha Carter back to Earth. That meant she would accompany her daughter and either John or Ronon back, and then not return. After a moment's deliberation Kali decided that it would be best if she took John back with her, and that her daughter meet Ronon once she returned with her.

A few weeks it became apparent that things were going haywire in the Pegasus Galaxy. Once Kali, John and Kali's daughter had returned, they set the young girl up in her mothers quarters so that she wouldn't be frightened.

"I don't like this just as much as you, but there was nothing I could do about it," John and Kali had been arguing since before they had left Earth.

"What? So I'm just supposed to let him have her on weekends? She's part Setedan which means she belongs with Ronon and I," Kali stated as she picked up her daughter and held her on her hip.

"Mommy, stop fighting with Uncle John," Alia whispered in her mothers ear with her head on her shoulder.

"What is this child doing here?" Richard Woolsey questioned, he was unaware of the child and her lineage.

"This child, belongs here. She's my daughter, she's 6 and a half years old," Kali said as the small child looked to her mother and then around the Atlantis base. "Her name is Alia Dex," she smirked, Richard was still unaware of the exact relationship between Kali and Ronon.

"Someone please tell me what's going on?" Richard tried to demand as Ronon stood between them.

"Ronon, take Alia to your room, I'll be there momentarily," Kali suggested before she and John followed Richard to his office.

"Come on small one," Ronon said, taking Alia by the hand after Kali had put her on the ground.

"Are you my uncle?" the little girl questioned, looking up at Ronon as she spoke once he nodded she stopped walking and wrapped her arms around him.

In Richard's office, he had sat down at his desk and she was still standing opposite him – uncertain of what he wanted to hear. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that you haven't actually read my file?" Kali paused, it wasn't unusual for people to skim over her file after they discovered who had adopted her. "You probably saw that I was adopted by Colonel Samantha Carter and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill when I walked through the Stargate, just after the program had been started..." she paused again briefly before she continued to speak. "I was born in the Pegasus Galaxy, on a planet called Sateda. Ronon Dex is my older brother, and I'm speaking from a biological point of view."

"How long were you on Earth for, before you came back to the Pegasus Galaxy?" Richard questioned, now that Kali had taken another breath.

"I was on earth for eight years, I arrived through the gate a year after the Stargate program was activated. They started looking into a way to dial the Pegasus Galaxy after I started getting homesick...that, that was a long time ago now,"

Meanwhile in Ronon's room he had sat Alia down on his bed and was showing her some of his weapons when his sister walked in, having finished her conversation with Richard. It didn't surprise her that Ronon was showing her what he had. The young girl had visited the SGC enough times to know what her mother and grandparents did.

"Mum, look what he has," Alia said excitedly as she pointed to his Particle magnum that Ronon had just showed her.

"Did he tell you what it was called?" She questioned, the young girl had quite the memory and vocabulary.

"Yes, he said that it's a Particle Magnum," Alia said smartly, turning to face Ronon and stick her tongue out at him.

"How did she remember that? It was one of the first things that I showed her," Ronon questioned as Teyla knocked on the door holding her new born son Torren.

"Hey Teyla, this is Alia," Kali smiled as she turned around to see the older women holding him. "May I?" she questioned, it had been a few years since she'd held a new born.

"Of course. Hello Alia,"

"Hi there Torren," Kali smiled, rocking the small child back and forth.

Ronon, Teyla, Kali and the two children sat in Ronon's room, discussing life in Atlantis – well the adults discussed it, Alia played with Torren on Ronon's bed. John, Jennifer Keller and Rodney sat in the Mess Hall, they were discussing some of the recent actions of Richard Woolsey. They had all thought that he would stick to the rules and be stickler for them, but so far he had managed to break the rules the IOA had set.

"Teyla, would you like me to get him to sleep for you?" Kali asked one night as they walked the halls of Atlantis, with Alia being fast asleep in Ronon's room.

"Are you sure? I haven't had a full nights sleep since he was born," Teyla replied, handing Torren to Kali who unwrapped him from the way that Teyla had him wrapped as the stopped in the hall-way and she quickly sat on the floor.

"Firstly, lets unwrap him and make it like a cocoon it helps them to sleep," Kali told her, she remembered doing it with her own daughter. She quickly wrapped him up again in a little cocoon and stood up rocking him in her arms for a brief moment before he was resting against her chest. "This should help him for a little while at least,"


	4. Chapter 04: Anything But Ordinary

_**A/N:** Chapter 4 has been edited slightly with a couple of changes. It Covers July/August/September of 2008._

 **Chapter 04: Anything But Ordinary**

 _2008 – July/August/September_

A little less than a month later and Ronon had gone missing, and the team was doing everything they could to find him. Teyla wasn't sure whether she was going to be rejoining the team or not and she had told John just as much whenever he had asked. Kali had sat down with Teyla and told her that every day that she went through the gate she faced the same feelings that she did, but she never let them get to her as she knew that there would always be someone to look after Alia.

"Rodney, shut up! I know my brother," Kali hissed at the older man as he continued to tell them things that they could do to get Ronon back.

"Kali, he's only trying to help," Teyla tried to reassure the younger woman, but she herself was biting her tongue in an attempt to bot yell at Rodney as well.

"Ronon!" Kali shouted at him as they had gotten free from the wraith holding cell. "Ronon you listen to me, you are not a Wraith worshipper. You are my brother. You have to fight this I know that it's not you," she had been the only one able to fight him without ending up flat on her back. She was used to yelling at him to get through to him. "Tyre..."

Not long after all the discussions of where Ronon could have been they found him with help from Tyre on Sarif Sur. Once they had managed to get back to Atlantis, Ronon had been taken into the infirmary before being taken to the isolation room where he was going to remain until he had gone through the withdrawal from the wraith enzyme.

"John, I'm coming with you," Kali said, before she followed him into the isolation room and stood in the corner watching as John talked with her brother.

"Kali he will be back to normal soon," John was trying to reassure the young woman but he needed the reassurance himself.

"John, I know this," as they walked out of the isolation room and to one of the observation rooms. "I just don't know what to do, I don't want to lose my big brother again after only just finding him."

"He has you and he needs that," John told her, putting an arm around the young woman. "You're his family and family is what will get him through this,"

"John you don't know this! How can you?" Kali questioned, she had been with them when they retrieved him from Sarif Sur. "Call me when he's back to normal,"

Around three or four days later and John had gotten Kali and was telling her to go to the infirmary to see her brother, she hadn't been to see him since he started withdrawals – not thinking it fair on Alia seeing her uncle like that.

"Kali go and see your brother," John told her pausing before he continued to speak. "I'll sit with Alia," he smiled youngest Dex, Kali walked down to the infirmary to see Ronon. As she was walking she could hear Alia telling John that he smelled funny.

"Get me some food!" Ronon's voice could be heard echoing from infirmary after Rodney.

"Hey Ronon," she said almost quietly from the corner of the room. "No biting peoples heads off because you're starving,"

"Hey, what? I'm hungry,"

At the of August, Rodney came in contact with an alien pathogen/parasite that had made him quite ill. With Rodney becoming ill Richard thought it was best that they contact Rodney's sister Jeanne and she was brought to Atlantis to say goodbye to him.

"Ronon you did not just tell Jeannie about where we went with grandfather," Kali said quietly, she had overheard them talking as she talked with John.

"The shrine of Talus will give them closure," Ronon said trying to push past her.

"I know, and Ronon this is harder than you would think," Kali told him she wanted to hit him. "I was only a baby but I remember all the stories that you told me."

"Then you know what's at stake. Kali, I taught you everything that he taught me that day because it's what he wanted me to," Ronon told her they were still standing arguing in the hallway.

Ronon, John, Teyla, Dr Jennifer Keller and Jeannie took Rodney to Talus which had become a wraith out post, so they had to do things quickly and quietly to remain undetected. In the weeks that followed it soon became apparent that both Rodney and Ronon had fallen for Jennifer Keller, Kali couldn't help but laugh every time she saw the pair of them in the same room with her. Jennifer had no idea about the feelings of the two men.

The end of September saw the arrival of Doctor Daniel Jackson, in Atlantis with a mission to find the hidden lab of an Ancient called Janus. Kali found the bantering between Daniel and Rodney a little hilarious – Kali loved Daniel, Rodney not so much. Thirty six hours after Daniel arrived, Rodney and Daniel were taken by Asgards – in metal suits.

The control room was lost after the gate exploded, due to the Attero device causing the gates to exploded when activated. John and Zelenka were lucky in that they had gotten the gate's shield raised but not lucky enough o avoid the blast all together. Teyla and Kali had made it down to the lower levels right before the gate exploded, Teyla was off duty that day so she had Alia and Torren; Kali had just finished a shift in the control room and was meeting Teyla for lunch.

"Mum, what was that?" Alia questioned, looking up at her mother and holding on tighter to her hand. Kali held tightly onto both children as Teyla stopped walking.

"I don't know," Kali answered truthfully, she didn't know how to answer it.

'Colonel Sheppard! John!' Teyla said into her comm trying to get the older man's response, Kali tried raising Zelenka at the same time. "Take the children down lower I will go and find John, take care of Torren for me please,"

"Teyla, thank you and I will always," Kali guided both children down to the lower levels, technically she carried Torren down. "Alia, it's okay I will explain what happened when you get a little older,"


End file.
